excellententitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonstone
"Ugh, I hate you guys." -Moonstone in "(None of Us Went to) Elementary My Dear Watson", telling that she hates her teammates Moonstone is a female contestant on Excellent Entities ''and ''Extraordinarily Excellent Entities. In "Debut Day!", Moonstone was the third audition. She said that she reads minds and knows what Chocolate Bar did earlier, and was then allowed to join. Personality Moonstone is a soft-spoken, socially-incompetent psychic. She can be quite submissive as well, such as with Diary when she was in her alliance, but that may be due to the fact that she has a crush on her. Despite her appearance, she can still lose her cool at times, like when Headset repeated her rhyme in Chao Down. Abilities Since Moonstone is a psychic, she possesses several psychic abilities, such as mind reading, telekinesis, and levitation. Coverage (Season 2) "Return from the Calmart Dollar Bin"- Moonstone is found in a mental institution, and explains that she told someone she had friends and they thought it was crazy, so she was promptly locked up. She then is writing in her diary which Diary takes, revealing what Chocolate Bar's secret is. Then in the maze, she levitates, winning the challenge and becoming team captain. She went last for "cheating", and Chocolate Bar chose her team for her, to her dismay. Her team name ended up being "Are We Even on the Show?" Episode 2 - Moonstone built a mansion for her team, although all of her teammates start to annoy her. Mango destroyed the first mansion, but she had a backup mansion "that only took her two years", although this is destroyed as well. In the cup and, she died after her curiosity of what would happen if she tried to read Smartie's mind. While doing so, she exploded. Later on, Smartie won the challenge for his team, sparing her from elimination. Episode 3 - (yet to finish) Trivia *The only person's mind she cannot read is Smartie's. If she does , she explodes. *It is unknown if she can now. *Despite dying in Season 1, she came back in Season 2. It is unkown why. *She is the only character in Season 2 so far to have won two challenges. *Moonstone is the only female veteran in season two. *Moonstone is a lesbian as revealed in WebzForevz's "Friendzone" video. *Moonstone is only eight according to Chocolate Bar, but this might just be a one-off joke. *As of after Diary's elimination, she is the last female in the competition. *She is also the highest-ranking female in Season 2. *As stated by WebForeverz in a livestream, there won't be any rejoins. *Moonstone is the only female contestant left in season two. *She is also the only contestant without any friends out of both seasons. *Both her and Muffin were the only females during Season 1. *In the "Excellent Entities Secrets" video said that TeenChampion (Samuel Thornbury) (the creator of Object Universe, Object Twoniverse and Object Show 87) was the original voice of Moonstone, but due to computer difficulties, WebzForevz ended up voicing her. Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Are We Even On The Show? Category:Team Captains Category:Debuters Category:White Category:Fruit Category:Eliminated Category:Moon s Category:Season 2 Category:Extraordinarily Excellent Entities Contestants Category:AWESOME Category:Season 1